Not Ending Yet
by Marymel
Summary: A conversation between Brass and Warrick. Spoilers for "Hollywood Brass."


**Not Ending Yet**

**What happened between Brass and Warrick after "Hollywood Brass."**

**I loved Jim Brass and Warrick Brown's interactions in the season five episode, "Hollywood Brass," and that's what led to this story. I wondered what might have happened between Brass and Warrick after they returned from L.A. So I wrote this fic. **

**Please read and review!**

**I do not own CSI.**

Jim Brass had arrived back in Vegas almost twelve hours ago and now sat in his office with a lukewarm cup of coffee. He'd gone to L.A. after his estranged daughter Ellie had called and asked for his help to find out what happened to her friend, a prostitute, that was missing and presumed dead. He wasn't shocked when his former colleague from Jersey, Annie Kramer, now a detective in L.A., had told him she'd been arrested before for solicitation. He wished he could say he was surprised when he saw for himself just what his daughter did to get by, but it was the same runaround with Ellie. No matter how much he wanted to help her, she turned further away from him.

Now he sat at his desk and his eyes drifted to the picture of his daughter that he kept on his desk. She was around six years old, coloring a picture and smiling, the very image of innocence. He wished she would turn her life around.

Jim was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. He looked up to find Warrick Brown standing there.

"When did you finally get back?" the CSI asked him.

"This morning, about ten," Jim answered with a sigh.

"Heard from Detective Kramer?"

Jim shook his head. "She's charging Patterson with murder. Of course he's going to get some high-priced defense attorney that will attack Dakota's character and portray him as a victim."

Warrick nodded and smiled sadly. He'd seen more than enough of that as a CSI. Sitting down in the chair in front of Jim's desk, Warrick asked, "Heard from Ellie?"

Jim slowly shook his head. "No. I wish I could say that she'll come around. But I've been through this whole...thing with her so much, you'd think I'd know..."

"Doesn't mean you stop trying," Warrick said. He knew how strained Jim's relationship with Ellie was after working a murder case she was involved in about three years before. He saw first-hand how Ellie treated her father, and how Brass never gave up on her even though Ellie treated him like dirt.

Jim sighed. "I know. But...as much as I don't want to give up on her, I think she gave up on herself. I saw who she hangs around with and what she does to get by. Like I told her, she's become dispensible." Jim ran his hand across his face and sighed.

Warrick stared at his colleague. They may have had disagreements in the past, but Warrick always respected Jim Brass. And to see him berate himself like this broke Warrick's heart.

"She gave up on herself," Warrick said. "_You_ didn't give up; _she _did."

Jim looked at his friend. "I try to tell myself that. I don't know...I guess every time I hear something from her I think 'maybe she's ready, maybe she'll change'. I just...know in the back of my mind, one day the phone will ring and it'll be Annie or my ex-wife saying that Ellie's in the morgue, and..."

Warrick leaned forward as Jim trailed off. "Listen, man. You're her father. No matter what happens, you've always loved her and done more for her than anyone else would or could have done. It may not seem like enough, but you have always gone above and beyond with Ellie."

Jim smiled sadly and looked at Warrick, knowing his friend was right. "Listen, Rick, I wanted to thank you." Warrick smiled softly. "No, I mean it. Thanks for your help with the whole case." Warrick nodded. Jim thought for a moment. "You know, no matter where I go or what I'm doing, I always think of her."

Warrick nodded. "I know. I'm not saying you have to give up. But...maybe she'll finally stop giving up on herself."

"I guess I'm still hoping for some happy ending," Jim said.

Warrick smirked. "Not the end of your story yet...or hers. So there's still hope."

Jim smiled thoughtfully. "Yeah. There's still hope."

Just then, Jim's phone rang and Warrick's cell alerted him of a new text message from Hodges. As Warrick sent a text saying he'd be back at the lab shortly, Jim said he'd be at the scene of a robbery homicide in ten minutes.

Warrick raised his eyebrows as Jim hung up the phone. "Gotta get back to work," the detective said with a sigh.

Smiling and nodding, Warrick stood up and walked toward the door. He stopped as he was leaving and turned to Jim. "Oh, you going to tell me about you and Detective Kramer?"

Jim raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I worked with her in Jersey, like I told you."

Warrick smirked. "So you two..."

Jim just smiled. "That was a long time ago."

Warrick smiled and walked out.

Smiling as he watched the CSI leave, Jim was hoping Warrick was right. He'd never give up on Ellie or stop loving her.

Hopefully their story wasn't over yet.

**The End. Please Review!**


End file.
